


SasuHina Month Day Seventeen || Secret Relationship

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's not fair, having to hide the person you love. But they'd both be in mountains of trouble if their fathers found out...





	SasuHina Month Day Seventeen || Secret Relationship

“S-Sasuke…”

“Shhh…”

“But -?”

“Just be quiet.”

The pair of them go still, the silence nearly deafening: it’s so encompassing, Hinata wonders if Sasuke can hear her heart leaping to her throat.

Beyond the darkened classroom door, a figure seems to pause...and then, after several heartbeats, continues down the hall.

Only once the footsteps fade does she dare to wilt with a sigh, a hand at her chest. “T...that was too close…”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Hinata?”

“I don’t w-want to get caught!”

“But there’s a little fun in the risk, right?” He gives her a hint of a grin.

“I...I don’t know about that…” Hands wring the hem of her sweater, brows wilted and eyes glanced aside. “I don’t want to get in trouble, Sasuke…”

“We’ll just tell them we were looking for homework we forgot in here if they ask. You just have to have alibis prepared.”

“I-I don’t think that quick on my feet!”

“Then just let me do the talking,” Sasuke offers, leaning and resting his brow to hers. For a moment he keeps grinning...but then his expression softens, the fondness in his eyes making her go all the pinker. “...it’s gonna be fine.”

“I...I know. I just wish we didn’t have to be so...s-secretive.”

“Yeah, me too. But we’ve both got asshole dads, so…”

Her cheeks puff a bit at the insult, but...in all honesty, Sasuke isn’t wrong. Hiashi’s tight leash around her (while giving her sister free rein) is anything but fair. The only chance she really gets to spend any unfettered time with Sasuke is the brief break between school’s end, and their clubs beginning.

Of course...Fugaku is little better. He keeps Sasuke’s nose to the grindstone, insisting dating while “this age” is pointless...and a waste of time that could be used studying or building up his academic portfolio with clubs, sports and other activities.

Hence why the two have had to hide their fondness. From _everyone_. If word got back to either of their fathers, no matter how...it would be a disaster.

Sighing, Sasuke moves to carefully peek out the door. “...I think we’re clear. It’s getting late, we better go.”

He pauses, however, as Hinata gently tugs his sleeve, the cuff held in both her hands as she stares bashfully at the floor.

“...what?”

“Could...could we…?”

A brow perks.

“...just one more?”

“...all right. One more. Then we need to get going. If we’re both late all the time, they’re gonna catch on, ‘nata…”

“I-I know...I just -”

Rather than hear her excuse, Sasuke cuts her off with a kiss. Her words turn to a surprised hum, and then a contented sigh. Arms lift to gently encircle his neck, lashes fluttering closed as he grips her waist. Mouths meld slowly, gently, quietly as they endeavor not to be heard.

You never know who might be just outside. The thought brings a slight flutter to Hinata’s chest. Maybe...Sasuke is right. There _is_ a little thrill at the risk.

But eventually the pair have to come up for air, breath slightly labored as they softly bump brows.

“...I love you, Hinata.”

“I-I love you too, Sasuke…”

“One of these days, we’ll catch a break. A few more months, and we’ll both be out to college. Then we’ll be free, huh?”

“...mhm…” Giving the tip of his nose a brush of her own, Hinata sighs. “...we better go…”

“Yeah. I’ll go first - text you later?”

Hinata nods, watching him go and listening to the clock tick. Just a few weeks until graduation...and then...on to university. They’re both attending the same school. Surely then they’ll no longer have to hide. Well...maybe when parents come calling, but otherwise they’ll be a few towns over. No more curfews, no more schedules...no more secrets.

Her chest warms at the thought, smiling to herself. As if it’s not hard enough paying attention as the end draws near, but...all she can do lately is daydream about it.

And Sasuke admits to the same.

Once a few minutes have passed, she cautiously peers out before scurrying out toward the stage. Ms. Yūhi won’t be happy if she’s late to drama club practice, but she’s got just enough time to spare if she hurries.

Then...she can get lost in her daydreams all she wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy, this is always a fun trope xD Set in a modern verse cuz...I’m a sucker for it honestly, haha - I didn’t like it for a while, but it’s starting to grow on me!
> 
> Poor kiddos with strict parents...mine were a little bit restrictive but not THAT bad, thankfully. But I know that pain to an extent, lol
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
